


[Podfic] Showing My Affection

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by scatter.Author's summary:Souji can sleep through anything. Yosuke takes advantage.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Showing My Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Showing My Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185897) by [scatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter). 



> I remember reading scatter six years ago and it was a super lovely experience \o/. Now, so many things happened and my life is completely different, and coming back to their fics is a Treat. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy listening to the podfic <3.

Length: 12:26

Mediafire:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ha7skan572k7lrn/%255BPersona_4%255D_Showing_My_Affection.mp3/file)/11,5 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0yhmju5svth19hg/%255BPersona_4%255D_Showing_My_Affection.m4a/file)/12 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uZW_64ufXOdJuSd821q2EFK-K32NDN8A/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
